deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gigaclon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Knights in the Nightmare Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Sorry, I've just tried to add information for each knights's original L.I/C,I. Greetings From Another Department Hello Gigaclon! It's nice to see that you still log in every now and then. It seems you haven't abandoned this wiki unlike the other Dept. Heaven Wikis. I am Escutcheon, current bureaucrat and administrator of the Yggdra Union Wiki. And as you may have known, Riviera, The Promised Land, Yggdra Union, Knights in the Nightmare and Gungnir are all related games under the Dept. Heaven Series developed by Sting. I see that you are short on editors and contributors as well. I'd be delighted to assist and work with you using the limited resources I have in my hands. I hope to hear from you again and I wish the best for both of our wikis! ^_^ Escutcheon 17:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) A Pleasant Surprise Hello again, Gigaclon. :) I see you still log in and check on the wiki even after the merger. I'm glad. :) I'd like to hear from you and know what you think since you are, after all, the founder of the Knights in the Nightmare Wiki before the merger. And if you're interested, Rev and I can restore your admin and bureaucrat rights. Think of it as a homage and respect for laying the foundations of the wiki and for all your previous contributions for Knights in the Nightmare. --Escutcheon (talk) 16:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC)